


Detention

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday. He celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

"So, what, it's only a _little_ bit wrong now?" Dean asks with a smirk. He runs a hand down the length of Gabriel's tie, curls it around his fingers, and yanks.

Gabriel falls forward, catching himself on the desk, his hands on either side of Dean's hips, Dean's legs framing his own. When he kisses Dean, he kisses him with a gentleness that belies the way his own eyes dance with amusement, or the filthy way they moan together at that first taste, and the second, and the third.

"No," Gabriel breathes, grinding his hips into Dean's, hissing with pleasure as Dean hardens against him and rubs back. Dean's hand curls around his body, fingers dipping under the waistband of Gabriel's slacks and tracing the curve of his ass. "It's still a dozen kinds of fucked up. It just means I'll get _fired_ now, not necessarily tossed into prison." He dips his head, biting at Dean's neck, just above the collar of his shirt. Marking him where anyone can see, and damn if that doesn't just turn both of them on more.

Dean laughs a little breathlessly, tilting his head to give Gabriel better access even as he pulls him forward, thrusting hard against him. "We'll just – _ahh_ , Jesus _fuck_ – have to be careful," he pants. One of Gabriel's hands has moved, tugging Dean's shirt from where it's neatly tucked into his pants and sliding underneath to touch the bare skin along his spine. Dean whimpers at the touch, especially when Gabriel begins mouthing along his collarbone where he's somehow unbuttoned Dean's shirt without Dean even noticing.

"When the hell is your graduation?" Gabriel growls. "I want you in my _bed_ , dammit." Basically the only line he'd ever drawn when this thing started between them. No real sex, and no meeting at either of their homes, until it was legal.

"Two weeks." Dean shoves a hand in Gabriel's hair and rocks against him, so close, so damn close…

It's the bell ringing that sends them both over the edge. Dean comes with a broken cry, muffling it against Gabriel's tweed jacket-clad shoulder, and Gabriel follows, silent only because he bites hard on his tongue.

For a long time, they simply rest their foreheads together, breathing hard and riding the high and coming down only when it becomes absolutely necessary.

"Love you," Dean whispers, stealing a final kiss as he hops off the desk. There's no hope for his rumpled uniform, but he'll slip into the bathroom next door and at least make the effort. Times like this, he's thankful for the reputation he's somehow garnered, the one that means no one will question his appearance.

Gabriel's eyes sparkle as he grins, running a hand through his own disheveled hair. "Happy birthday, Dean," he says with a wink, just as the student is reaching for the door handle.

Dean's smile is wide and unrestrained when he opens the door and replies, "Thanks kindly, Mr. Novak!"


End file.
